


Happy Anniversary

by Stripytree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-rottingly sappy adorable domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripytree/pseuds/Stripytree
Summary: Harry wondered if it was ironic that the person who always riled him up, was now the person he came home to, who finally made him feel at peace.





	

"Happy anniversary, love," Harry said sleepily. His head was resting on Draco's shoulder and they were snuggling under an enormous tartan blanket. Draco leaned over to pick up his mug and take a sip of coffee, his eyes still glued to the television screen.

Harry had insisted in buying a TV when they first moved in together. Draco was, of course, scornful at first, but now you would be hard pressed to find a more devoted fan of Strictly Come Dancing. 

Their dog, a Jack Russell terrier, got up and moved from his bed in the corner of the living room, and, after much circling and sniffing, lay back down again, curled up on top of their feet.

The curtains were drawn, but they could hear the rain tapping on the windows and the wind in the trees outside. Harry and Draco unconsciously snuggled closer together.

Draco thought back over their past three years of marriage: long walks in the countryside, holding hands, talking about everything and nothing; when Harry made him get a mobile phone (he only really made token protests at this point, and he was definitely grateful since he had learnt the wonderful and terrifying feeling in his chest when the little icon appeared showing him that Harry had texted him); lying in bed listening to each other's heartbeats...

He had introduced Harry to the classics of wizarding literature (Harry still wasn't much of a reader, but he loved to listen to Draco's voice); and Harry had introduced Draco to his favourite music, not just the Weird Sisters, but also random indie muggle bands and cheesy pop music which Harry could no longer bring himself to detest after dancing to it with Draco around the kitchen, singing at the top of their voices.

Draco remembered all the times he had come home from St. Mungo's, exhausted, and Harry had cooked him dinner and looked after him. He remembered when Harry had come home from work, and went straight to bed, and he had attempted to cook dinner himself. Harry had advised him to stick to restaurant reservations, but, dammit, he wasn't a quitter. It took a while, but now they both loved to cook together.

Draco smiled fondly at his husband. "Happy anniversary," he replied, turning and gently kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry smiled, contentedly. He sometimes wondered if it was ironic that the person who used to always rile him up, was now the person he came home to and who made him finally feel at peace.


End file.
